The present invention relates to the novel process of making and purifying (+)-cis-sertraline.
Sertraline hydrochloride, (1S-cis)-4-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-N-methyl-1-naphthalenamine hydrochloride, having the formula 
is the active ingredient in Zoloft(copyright), a medication approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration, for the treatment of depression, obsessive-compulsive disorder and panic disorder. 
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,518 describes a synthesis of sertraline hydrochloride from sertralone. The process for synthesizing sertraline hydrochloride from sertralone comprises two steps. First, sertralone is condensed with methyl amine in the presence of an acid catalyst, to yield the Schiff base of sertralone, sertraline-1-imine. 
The imine, or Schiff base, is then reduced to sertraline. The reduction process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,518 comprises the hydrogenation of sertraline-1-imine concentrate at room temperature for two hours over 10% Pd/C catalyst in an atmosphere of hydrogen (1 atm pressure). The product is a racemic mixture of the cis and trans diastereomers (xe2x80x9c(xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertralinexe2x80x9d) in the ratio of approximately 3 to 1. This hydrogenation step can introduce a number of contaminants, including dechlorinated side-products, if not carefully controlled. One very problematic group of side products are dechlorinated-sertraline derivatives. It is desirable to have a hydrogenation method that reduces the amount of dechlorinated-sertraline side products or eliminates these side products.
The purification of cis-sertraline from (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline as described in the ""518 patent is relatively complicated and expensive requiring multiple recrystallizations, and the (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline so produced has a cis/trans ratios lower than 3:1. It is therefore desirable to have a method of initially making cis/trans-sertraline base from sertraline-1-imine with cis/trans ratios greater than 3:1. It is also desirable to have a simple and cost effective purification of (+)-cis-sertraline from (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline base or from (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline hydrochloride.
The present invention relates to a process for making (xc2x1)-sertraline having a cis/trans ratio of greater than about 3:1 comprising the step of hydrogenating sertraline-1-imine at a temperature of at least about 40xc2x0 C. using a catalyst selected from the group consisting of palladium and platinum. By the processes of the present invention, catalysts include palladium on carbon, palladium on graphite, palladium on carbon paste, and PtO2.
The present invention also relates to a process for making (xc2x1)-sertraline with a cis/trans ratio between about 8:1 and about 12:1 comprising the step of hydrogenating sertraline-1-imine at a temperature of at least about 40xc2x0 C. using a palladium catalyst. By the processes of present invention, suitable catalysts include, palladium on carbon, palladium on graphite, and palladium on carbon paste.
The present invention also relates to a process for making (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride comprising the step of reacting an optically active selective precipitant with (xc2x1)-sertraline base having a cis/trans ratio of greater than 3:1.
The present invention also relates to a process for making (+)-cis-sertraline which is substantially free of dechlorinated side products, comprising the step of catalytically hydrogenating sertraline-1-amine using PtO2 as a catalyst.
The present invention also relates to a process for making (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride from (xc2x1)-sertraline hydrochloride with a cis/trans ratio of greater than 3:1 comprising the steps of: generating (xc2x1)-sertraline by addition of an aqueous base to (xc2x1)-sertraline hydrochloride with a cis/trans ratio of greater than 3:1; resolving the (xc2x1)-sertraline so generated; and isolating (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride.
The present invention also relates to a process for making (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride from (xc2x1)-sertraline hydrochloride comprising the steps of: generating (xc2x1)-sertraline by addition of a solid base to (xc2x1)-sertraline hydrochloride; resolving the (xc2x1)-sertraline so generated; and isolating (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride.
The present invention also relates to a process for making (+)-cis-sertraline from (xc2x1)-sertraline base wherein the (xc2x1)-sertraline base has a content of dechlorinated-sertraline side products that is very low, e.g., less than about 1%, or alternatively, wherein the content of dechlorinated-sertraline side products is undetectable by conventional methods, comprising the steps of: generating (xc2x1)-sertraline by addition of a solid base to (xc2x1)-sertraline hydrochloride; resolving the (xc2x1)-sertraline so generated; and isolating (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride.
The present invention provides a new process for making (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline having a cis/trans ratio greater than about 3:1 by hydrogenation of sertraline-1-imine. It also provides new processes for making sertraline from the Schiff base of sertralone, sertraline-1-imine. The methods provided by the present invention provide high cis/trans ratios of (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline. Methods of the present invention are also expected to have fewer impurities and side products than prior art methods. Hydrogenation methods of the present invention also have very low amounts of dechlorinated-sertraline side products.
According to the present invention sertraline is prepared from the Schiff base of sertralone, sertraline-1-imine. The sertraline-1-imine may be made by the process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,518, the contents of which are incorporated by reference. The sertraline-1-imine is dissolved in an organic solvent such as t-butyl-methyl ether (MTBE), tetrahydrofuran (THF), toluene, ethanol, isopropanol, n-butanol, ethyl acetate, acetone, methanol, or mixtures thereof, and catalytically hydrogenated in the presence of hydrogen gas with warming. Suitable catalysts include platinum and palladium. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the catalyst is palladium. Preferably the palladium catalyst is palladium on carbon, palladium on graphite or palladium on carbon paste wherein the metal loading of palladium is about 5 to 10% by dry weight. More preferably, the catalyst is 10% Pd/C by weight. In another preferred embodiment of the present invention the catalyst is platinum. More preferably the platinum catalyst is PtO2.
By the methods of the present invention, the reaction is warmed to at least about 40xc2x0 C. The reaction may be warmed on a heating mantel. Preferably the reaction is warmed to and maintained at about 40xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. More preferably, the reaction is warmed to and maintained at about 40xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C.
When the reaction is complete, the reaction mixture is filtered, the solvent is removed and the (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline isolated. The isolated (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline of the present invention has a very low amount of dechlorinated-sertraline side products. Herein, dechlorinated-sertraline side products refers to sertraline derivatives wherein one or both of the 3,4-phenyl chlorine atoms are replaced by hydrogen. In methods of the present invention where palladium is used as the catalyst, the (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline isolated has a cis/trans ratio of approximately 8:1 to approximately 12:1, which is a substantial improvement over the cis/trans ratio of about 3:1 reported in the related art. In an embodiment of the present invention where the hydrogenation of sertraline-1-amine uses palladium on graphite as the catalyst in ethanol at about 40xc2x0 C., the (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline isolated has a cis/trans ratio of approximately 12:1. In an embodiment of the present invention where palladium on graphite is used as the catalyst, ethanol is a preferred solvent. In an embodiment of the present invention where palladium on charcoal is used as the catalyst, preferred solvents are t-butyl-methyl ether and toluene. In an embodiment of the present invention wherein the hydrogenation of sertraline-1-amine uses palladium as the catalyst in t-butyl-methyl ether at about 40xc2x0 C., the content of dechlorinated-sertraline side products is less than about 1%.
By the methods of the present invention where PtO2 is used as the catalyst, no dechlorinated-sertraline side products can be detected, by conventional methods, in the isolated (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline by conventional methods. Preferably, the isolated (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline is substantially free of dechlorinated-sertraline side products. The (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline isolated has a cis/trans ratio of greater than about 3 to 1. Preferably the cis/trans ratio is about 4 to 1. Table 1 provides additional data and reaction conditions concerning the hydrogenation of sertraline-1-imine.
Where the present invention provides methods for preparing (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride from crude (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline base, the (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline base is dissolved in an appropriate organic solvent such as toluene, isopropanol, ethanol, t-butyl-methyl ether, methanol, n-butanol, or ethyl acetate, and the solution is warmed to a temperature such as about 50xc2x0 C. Resolution of he (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline base is facilitated by the use of an optically active selective precipitant. An optically active selective precipitant, such as (D)-mandelic acid, (L)-mandelic acid, (+)-10-camphorsulfonic acid or (xe2x88x92)-10-camphorsulfonic acid, is added to the reaction mixture and the mixture is then heated to reflux. (D)-Mandelic acid and (L)-mandelic acid are preferred; (D)-mandelic acid is more preferred. The mixture is cooled to room temperature and stirred, preferably about 2 hours, or until the reaction is complete. Completion of the reaction may be monitored by methods known in the art. Filtration of the reaction mixture, followed by drying yields the crude (+)-sertraline-precipitant, preferably the crude (+)-sertraline-mandelate. This crude (+)-sertraline-precipitant is further purified by recrystallization in an appropriate organic solvent. Ethanol and isopropanol are preferred. Ethanol is more preferred.
The recrystallized (+)-sertraline-precipitant is dissolved in an appropriate organic solvent such as toluene, ethyl acetate, isopropanol, t-butyl-methyl ether or hexane. The sertraline-precipitant solution is washed with an aqueous basic solution, such as, 10% sodium hydroxide (NaOH) solution, 10% potassium hydroxide (KOH) solution, and the like, to remove the selective precipitant, e.g., mandelic acid. The organic phase of the solution is further washed with water and the (+)-sertraline base is isolated by solvent evaporation. The (+)-sertraline base is dissolved in an appropriate organic solvent, such as, ethanol, and the solution is cooled. The cooled organic solution is then acidified with hydrochloric acid, while maintaining the reaction temperature at approximately 10xc2x0 C., to facilitate the formation of (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride. The reaction mixture is then stirred at room temperature for an appropriate amount of time, such as, about 2 hours, to facilitate the precipitation of (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride. Completion of the reaction may be monitored by conventional methods. The (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride Form V is isolated by filtration and drying.
Sertraline hydrochloride Form V is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,699 (xe2x80x9cthe ""699 patentxe2x80x9d), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The ""699 patent characterizes sertraline hydrochloride Form V by single crystal x-ray analysis, powder x-ray diffraction, infra-red spectroscopy, and differential scanning calorimetry. The sertraline hydrochloride Form V that results from practicing the invention as exemplified herein can be characterized by its powder X-ray diffraction pattern. The principal peaks observed are at about 5.2xc2x10.2, 10.4xc2x10.2, 11.0xc2x10.2, 14.3xc2x10.2, 16.5xc2x10.2, 17.3xc2x10.2, 18.4xc2x10.2, 19.1xc2x10.2, 19.7xc2x10.2, 20.9xc2x10.2, 22.0xc2x10.2, 23.2xc2x10.2, 23.6xc2x10.2, 25.5xc2x10.2, 26.0xc2x10.2, and 29.1xc2x10.2 degrees 2 theta. The IR spectrum of sertraline hydrochloride Form V produced by the present process is characterized by the following bands: 773 cmxe2x88x921, 822 cmxe2x88x921, 1012 cmxe2x88x921, 1032 cmxe2x88x921, 1054 cmxe2x88x921, 1133 cmxe2x88x921, 1328 cmxe2x88x921, 1562 cmxe2x88x921, and 1590 cmxe2x88x921.
The methods of the present invention for making (+)-cis-sertraline allow sertraline-precipitant, or sertraline-mandelate, to be made directly from the sertraline racemate resulting from the hydrogenation, reduction, of the sertraline-1-imine. This improved, efficient and cost effective purification is possible when the sertraline racemate has a relatively high cis/trans ratio, such as, about 8:1 to about 12:1, as well as when the content of dechlorinated-sertraline side products is low, such as, less than about 1%. The methods of the present invention successfully eliminate the need for several purification steps prior to selectively precipitating (+)-cis-sertraline with an optically active selective precipitant.
The present invention also provides an alternative method of making (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride. Crude (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline having a cis/trans ratio of greater than 3:1 may be treated with hydrochloric acid to make crude (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline hydrochloride having a cis/trans ratio of greater than 3:1. The crude (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline hydrochloride having a cis/trans ratio of greater than 3:1 is dissolved in an at least partially non-water soluble organic solvent, such as ethyl acetate, isopropanol, t-butyl-methyl ether, n-butanol, iso-butanol, and toluene, or a non-basic water miscible solvent, such as, isopropanol, and washed with an appropriate aqueous basic solution, such as, 10% sodium hydroxide solution, 10% potassium hydroxide solution, and the like, to facilitate the formation of (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline base. The organic and aqueous phases are then separated. The resolution of the (xc2x1)-cis-sertraline base is facilitated by the use of an optically active selective precipitant. The optically active selective precipitant, as described above, e.g., (D)-mandelic acid, is added directly to the organic phase which contains the (xc2x1)-cis/trans-sertraline. The crude (+)-sertraline-precipitant is then crystallized directly from this organic solution. Thus, the present process eliminates the need to recrystallize the sertraline hydrochloride racemate before adding the selective precipitant, such as, (D)-mandelic acid. The (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride is then made from the crystallized crude (+)-sertraline precipitate as described above. For example, recrystallized (+)-sertraline-precipitant is dissolved in an appropriate organic solvent such as toluene, ethyl acetate, isopropanol, t-butyl-methyl ether or hexane. The sertraline-precipitant solution is washed with an aqueous basic solution, such as, 10% sodium hydroxide (NaOH) solution, 10% potassium hydroxide (KOH) solution, and the like, to remove the selective precipitant, e.g., mandelic acid. The organic phase of the solution is further washed with water and the (+)-sertraline base is isolated by solvent evaporation. The (+)-sertraline base is dissolved in an appropriate organic solvent, such as, ethanol, and the solution is cooled. The cooled organic solution is then acidified with hydrochloric acid, while maintaining the reaction temperature at approximately 10xc2x0 C., to facilitate the formation of (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride. The reaction mixture is then stirred at room temperature for an appropriate amount of time, such as, about 2 hours, to facilitate the precipitation of (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride. Completion of the reaction may be monitored by conventional methods. The (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride Form V is isolated by filtration and drying.
(xc2x1)-cis/trans-Sertraline hydrochloride may also be recrystallized once and dissolved in an appropriate organic solvent, such as ethanol, isopropanol, methanol, n-butanol, and iso-butanol. Ethanol is preferred. The optical resolution is performed by adding solid base, e.g., potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate (Na2CO3) and sodium bicarbonate (NaHCO3), directly to the sertraline hydrochloride racemate solution. The salts are then removed by an appropriate method, e.g., by filtration. The optically active, selective precipitant, as described above, e.g., (D)-mandelic acid, is added to the organic solution and the (+)-cis-sertraline-precipitant, e.g.,(+)-cis-sertraline-mandelate, is precipitated directly from this organic solution. The resulting crude (+)-cis-sertraline-precipitant is recrystallized. The recrystallized (+)-cis-sertraline-precipitant, e.g.,(+)-cis-sertraline-mandelate, is dissolved in organic solvent and the mandelic acid is removed with base, such as, by washing the organic solution with aqueous basic solutions, e.g., 10-20% sodium hydroxide (NaOH) solution, or 10-20% potassium (KOH) solution. The (+)-cis-sertraline free base is isolated, dissolved in an appropriate organic solvent, and is treated with hydrochloric acid. (+)-cis-Sertraline hydrochloride is precipitated as crystals and dried to give (+)-cis-sertraline hydrochloride Form V.
The methods of the present invention provide a quick, efficient method for accomplishing the very sensitive process of optical resolution. Table 3 provides additional data and reaction conditions concerning optical resolution. The present improved, efficient and cost effective purification is possible when the sertraline racemate has a relatively high cis/trans ratio, such as, about 8:1 to 12:1. The methods of the present invention successfully eliminate the need for several purification steps prior to selectively precipitating (+)-cis-sertraline with an optically active selective precipitant.